Written on Thin Ice
by Sentimental Halo
Summary: After an incident in Russia, Tala had been in the hands of Ray for 3 years. But when the time comes to go visit Kai, will Ray tell him his feelings or stay locked inside? Wait, can Ray even tell his closest friends that he has a crush on Kai? -ON HOLD-


Sentimental: I HAVE LIKE 578437683 (lolsuperoverexaggeration) STORIES I NEED TO GET CHAPTERS UP FOR, YET I MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER STORY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?!? D8

Story Inspiration: The songs _Speechless_ and _Let It Go_ by _Melissa O'Neil_ (God, I love that girls voice. 3...Julia Savicheva has a pwnsomer voice though. ;D) AND ALSO THE SONG _It's Not Over_ by _Daughty_ OH, OH AND, AND THE SONG _Last Words_ by _Thousand Foot Krutch_

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich, I'm not Takao Aoki, I'm a girl, I did NOT create Beyblade. Pretty obvious, wasn't it:D**

---

_Written on Thin Ice_

---

Over the past three years my life has been trapped in the lowest pits of Hell. Over the past three years my heart has been tortured, pleading for me to tell him, yet I never had the courage. Over the past three years I have never felt so...so...stupid!...And yet, at the same time, I have never felt so...strong...no, that's completely off..._agitated_ knowing I was going to see him again when June strolls by. I sighed, would I actually be able to drag him off and tell him my feelings? I don't even think Fate knew that answer.

Shaking my head, I walked through the doorframe, balancing the tray on one hand, and, whenever I came in now, I couldn't help but smile slightly at the person sitting up on the bed, covers laying loose on his knees. I watched for a little while as he stared longingly at the bird pirched on the windowsill, my prescence silently gone unnoticed. Only then, when the bird decided it had stayed long enough, did I make myself known.

"Tala," said person jumped nearly immediately when I spoke, but smiled when he realised it was only me,"I made you lunch, but it's not what you usually have, since I thought you might like to try something different. Be careful though, it's not exactly the most room temperatured thing on the planet." he nodded in approval, grabbing the tray from my hands, well..._hand_, and started to dig in. I waited, watching him sadly, and I could feel tears string into my eyes, yet I refused to let them fall, I didn't want Tala to think I was a nutcase. See, if I did cry, he would most likely think I was crying because he was eating a sandwich I made for him when, in reality, I would be crying over the fact he came here in the first place.

His arrival itself was a shock, yet sort of a blessing, I had become to see Tala's softer side, which I had never seen before, but that wasn't until a few months, maybe even a year, after he had come. You see, Tala hadn't known he had come to China in the first place, he'd been unconscious at the time. He would be stubborn and try to prove that he was fine, even though he couldn't speak. I knew he didn't want to be treated like a child or baby, but if he had put to much strain on himself, he would surely crush his lungs with the sudden, abrupt, movements he would most likely make, causing himself death. I couldn't allow that, Mr.D had made it my responsibility to keep Tala healthy, to keep him well, to get him better, and I intended to do so. Even if he hadn't considered me the same at the time, I thought of him as my friend, my brother, as I do with nearly everyone. But by now, I'm sure he considers me on at least his 'people-who-don't-deserve-to-eat-my-boot' list.

I continued to stare, I knew he didn't mind...now. At first he most likely thought I wanted something in return for bringing him his lunch (he'd fallen asleep before I could give him breakfast) and I quickly caught on, telling him it would be better this way so he wouldn't have to keep the tray in his room when he was done eating. He arched an eyebrow, still a bit uncertain, but agreed with it in the end, figuring out that half the time I would wait while he continued to eat, I would drown myself in my thoughts. Today was going to be another one of those.

He'd been here for three years, and from what caused him to arrive unnotified, absolutely startled me. Truth be told, it still sort of does. Apparently, Ian had played a prank on Bryan, which was not resulted in a laughing matter, and had fled from their 'house' (my house is an ant compared to theirs!), hoping to stay clear from Bryan's wrath. Bryan tried to chase after him, but Spencer put a stop to that, telling the furious teen that revenge wouldn't solve anything. Kuznetsov didn't want to listen, but after awhile he decided to remain in the house, knowing the smaller one would most likely come back in a matter of minutes, begging for forgiveness. A matter of minutes turned to a matter of hours and Tala was starting to get a bit worried, so he declared they go and look for him.

They walked for an unestimated amount of time before actually finding Ian, defenseless against the wolf circling him on a patch of ice, and by the looks of things, this wasn't your average wolf. The first thing that came to Tala's head was probably something along the lines of,"Damn that, Ian! If he doesn't get eaten alive, he'll most likely wish he was after _I'm_ done with him, nevermind Bryan!" and he rushed over, skidding along the ice, grabbing the younger teens collar and throwing him back, resulting in the beast holding onto Tala by his neck with his jaw. The wolf slammed Tala onto the ice, finally letting go of his neck, and practically jumped on his chest (or so how Spencer explained it), cracking a few ribs and putting a lot of pressure onto his lungs. Bryan started to run, hoping to help his team captain, when, out of nowhere, the beast just...fell on its side, a wound puncturing through its neck.

Bryan just stared, confused, but shook it off nearly as soon as it came, running towards the red-head who was hardly breathing and picked him up, rushing back to the others when he spotted Kai, a gun in his hand. Spencer exclaimed he had phoned him while they were busy searching for Ian. So, wasting no more time, they brought their team captain to the nearest hospital, running the whole way. After the doctors were done taking tests, they said that if Tala stayed in Russia for at least 2 more hours, the frigid air would crack his lungs, causing him to choke to death on nothing, and that, when he left to get better, it would take a couple of years for him to recover from most damage done to him. They had also figured out that if Tala ever spoke again, it would be an absolute miracle. So, unsure as of what to do, they called Mr.Dickenson who came up with a plan nearly immediately, telling them to have Tala come to China, to my village, where I was to take care of him. Of course, Mr.D phoned me afterwards, telling me that Kai and Spencer were going to join their friend on the ride.

I was definitely unexpected to hear a helicopter land _right_ behind my house a while after getting the call, and I was also definitely not expecting the very, _very_ nasty marks and bruises upon the unconscious Tala. Kai most likely saw me pale at the sight of the red-head and tale that Spencer told. After getting Tala in my bed (I sleep on the couch now), Spencer wished me good luck with everything and walked out of my house, most likely hopping back in the helicopter which just left me and Kai...alone. The first thing that came out my mouth was for him to stay and help me, for I didn't know what Tala liked to eat, or do other then Beyblade! Kai merely chuckled, telling me that Tala would write down the stuff he liked after calming down, then he grabbed my hand (my face had probably looked like a squashed tomato covered in ketchup at the time) and told me that when Tala got better and went back to Russia, he wanted me to come along. At first I thought it was just to make sure Ivanov got back safely, but, Kai being Kai, read my mind and told me that he wanted to catch up, know what Tala did while in my house, offering to repay for anything broken, and to maybe even beybattle. My heart flung out my chest and flew to heaven when he said that. Kai, wanted to actually spend time with me! But my heart shriveled up and fell to Hell when I realised what he had said, _when Tala got better_. He wished me good luck as well and left, a small smile on his face. I shall cherish that smile.

So, that is how, I, Ray Kon, got to take care of Tala Ivanov...And I still am...Until June. I don't mind, but it's just the wait going to Russia that's killing me! I want to see Kai again! We haven't talked to each other in any way since that day three years ago, and I've nearly died trying to keep sane. Usually, Kai and I were only seperated for one year, one, and I _still_ nearly bit my fingers clean off waiting until we got reunited again, but with Tala to take care of this time, my fingers are partying, thanking the angels that they didn't have to get chewed on in my anticipation this time. So, now you're wondering if Kai and I are together, huh? Want the truth? Yes, we are...No, we're not, I just have a _small_ crush on him, that's all. You're the only one who knows, though, so no spreading it around!

A tug on my sleeve brought me back to reality and I glanced down at Tala, who smiled, giving me a thumbs up while also handing me the tray, indicating he liked what I had made, which I was absolutely grateful for! If he hadn't liked it, I would've been upset, seeing as though I had gotten up at four in the morning just to find half of the ingredients. It was nearly noon by the time I had gotten back! Nodding, I grabbed the tray and walked out, heading to the kitchen, which was only around two steps away...No, I'm serious! My house only has 4 rooms in total, a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room...and the outhouse if you want it to count...Now that I think about it, the last time I visited the Blitzkrieg Boys their 'house' had nearly five-hundred times the rooms I have in my home! So scratch out my house being like an ant compared to theirs, mine is more like a grain of sand!

Sighing at the recollection of remembering how many times I got lost in their home, I placed the tray in the sink and grabbed myself an apple, yet dropped it nearly immediately when I heard a 'thump' back in the other room. Scurrying, I scrambled to my..or Tala's room, finding him sprawled on the floor, looking absolutely shocked. I helped him up as fast as I could and made him sit back down on the bed. I couldn't blame him for falling though, three years without walking would be an absolute pain in the ass! Oh, and, if you're wondering, yeah, I did have to give Tala a bedpan. Not pleasant in the least.

"Tal, are you okay?!" I asked, fretting over him like a mother over a child who fell off their bike. He just nodded, and before I could ask why he tried getting out of bed in the first place, he pointed to an object near the closet...You know, I swear Russian's can read minds. I looked over at the object Tala most likely tried to grab and immediately recognised it, Wolborg. I felt tears corner my eyes, even though I had told him, he still wanted to Beyblade, he wanted to be stubborn and get his own way. I would to though, I wouldn't be able to live having Driger stare at me, wanting me to beybattle once more, yet know I was unable to because of my condition. Tala and I live to blade, every blader does, and when their priviledge is taken away from them, they deny it, still thriving to fight, still thriving to become the World Champion (or in Tyson's case, remain the World Champion).

"Tala..." I whispered,"You know you can't blade anymore, so, why do you..." I stopped my sentence when he reached beside me and grabbed the notebook, along with the pen, I had placed on the dresser when he wanted to speak something other then a simple 'no' or 'yes'. He wrote down something, but looked frustrated, obviously not finding the right words, and ripped out the page, crumpling it up, and finishing off with a goal in the trashcan nearby. He did it a few times, still not satisfied, and it still continued, trying to get his words correct. Once he had made his accomplishment, he smiled, just the faintest bit, and handed me the notebook. Now, have I ever told you I tend to cry when someone is very devoted to a special someone, or something, and want to say just the right thing to show how much they care? I haven't?..You're a liar, I have, just then!

I noted he started to write in Russian, but scribbled it off...and what I read next was...just..."_Ray, I am aware of my whereabouts and what I am able and not able to do, knowing that Beyblading is off my list of things I love, but Wolborg shall never leave that list. He is apart of me, and if he were flesh and blood, he would be like my own flesh and blood, any pain he felt, I would feel, any anger he had, I would have, so on, so forth, vice versa and all of that. I know Driger means a lot to you, and that you've lost him quite a few times, and tried to do anything to get him back. You fought on a rusty rollercoaster and almost got flattened by it just to get him back! I admire you for that, and I think you should also admire me. Not for my looks, not for my personality, hopefully not for what I've done before, but for my spirit. I loved to blade, loved the thrill, the excitement, Wolborg did too, and it wasn't just a game for me, it was a bonding experience which I had never experienced before, it was my life. _

_Now, that I am unable to live my life like I had before, I just want to keep Wolborg by my side at all times, to remember the good times we had, remember the moments we had shared, remember the memories we have kept. He had been the one to comfort me in the abbey when Kai and the others weren't there, he had been the one to try and help me through every hardship I've been through, he's like a brother I've never had, Ray..no, he IS my brother, the only family I've ever actually known. Driger is most likely the same for you, as Dranzer is Kai, Dragoon is Tyson, and so on. When you've gotten your bitbeast, had the thrill of a beybattle, there's no turning back, no forgetting everything you had gone through. You can't just forget, Ray, you just can't, and I never will, ever. Mine and Wolborg's blading spirit shall live on through the battles we watch, we will replace ourselves with our memories as we watch, remembering all that's happened, continuing to live as we had in the past, continuing to live as we had when we were finally free, unbound to restrictions and limitations._

_We may not be up there on the stage, Kon, but we're performing all the time, even though you can't see it._"

I placed the notebook back on the dresser, got up, walked over, picked up Wolborg, walked back..and hugged Tala, tears freefalling from my eyes. He tensed from the sudden action, but soon returned it, confused,"Th...that was beautiful, Tala...Ah...I...if I could trade my life, to be in your position right now, believe me...I...I would..." and after that, I think I cried myself to sleep on his shoulder.

I had never known...but I'm sort of glad I do now.

---

Sentimental: Lol, no it's not a one-shot, silly. Just a starty-thingy. Not a prolouge...uh...yeah.

Explanation as to why Tala can't beybattle anymore in the next chapter.

I feel sorry for doing that to the awesomely-hot-Russain-whom-I-first-mistook-for-a-girl. :'(


End file.
